


dad this is my boyfriend

by enterprise29



Series: castle short stories [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Confusion, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Triple Drabble, isn't, meet the parent, more like a, rylexis, supposed to be a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Ryan meets Richard castle for the first time as Alexis's boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	dad this is my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

'Alexis' Richard castle exclaimed, 'Hi dad' Alexis said brightly despite being nervous to her very core. 'What are you doing here? We aren't supposed to be going out to lunch are we?' Richard asked. 'What, no I'm just here to say hello' Alexis replied somewhat nervously because although there was a truth to that statement it was in fact not strictly true.  
'where's detective Esposito, and Kate?' Alexis asked her dad. 'kate is having lunch with Jim and Espo is over with Laine' Rick told her.  
Next to her Alexis felt Kevin breath a sigh of relief although she wasn't sure why, as not only did it just mean telling her father but it meant there was no one else around if he did try to kill Kevin, well that and it meant they would have to tell everyone else another time.  
Knowing though that she still had to go through with it said 'Since we are both here there is actually something I wanted. No I needed to tell you dad'.  
'What would that be sweetheart?' Rick asked mildly concerned.  
Deciding to just bite the bullet and tell him she replied 'I'd like you to meet my boyfriend'.  
Slightly shocked but covering it well responded 'Where is he? Just tell me when and where you want me to meet him and I'll be there.'  
'He's here now' Alexis told him.  
Looking around and not spotting anyone close by apart from Ryan and Alexis asked confusedly again 'Where is he?'  
The response he was given was very unexpected as Alexis threaded her hand through Ryan's and said 'Dad I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Kevin Ryan'.


End file.
